mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Operatives
An Operative is a highly trained military specialist, taking the form of assassins, leaders or general vagabonds. The deployment of an Operative on international soil is considered an act of war. They are typically quite unpleasant characters... *You can only have one Operative at a time. Build their character profile and choose their traits here, then add them to the building queue. *Once you've built the Operative, they can be attached to armies or sent on subterfuge missions. (see below). *If an Operative is killed in battle, they have to be rebuilt but you don't have to change their character. (which represents them recovering in hospital) *You can't change an active Operative's traits without rebuilding them. *Operatives have to be original characters! Get creative, people! No, Jesus cannot be your Operative! *When two Operatives meet on the field of battle, their fight is decided in a Small Scale duel. This duel is resolved first, then the battle. If neither Operative is willing to fight, they both lose their bonuses they could give to their army. Operative Database Operative Stats Shadow Cat Traits: *None Ace of Clubs Traits: *'Warrior' *'Furious Charge' *'Healer' Vincent Van Goatie Traits: *Flight Ferahgo Ferré Traits: *Warrior *Heavy Attack Pablo Kanewarez Traits: *Combat Mastery *Warrior *Furious Charge Arthur Bromhead Traits: *None Quiet Traits: *Furious Charge *Lightening Reflexes Sgt. Lorentz Traits: *Combat Mastery *Lightning Reflexes *Precise Aiming Vulture Traits: *Combat Mastery *Lightning Reflexes *Precise Aiming V.T. Traits: *None Zankai Mercer Traits: *Gunslinger Operative Creation (This has been copied and pasted from the Rulebook, recommended that you give it a quick glance over if you want to know which traits/stats are best to take!) This is mostly used for the creation of Operatives. When you create an Operative, you get 65 points to play with. You can assign those points to their character chart (see the Operative page). You basically use the points to add stats bonus modifiers to your character. You can, if you choose, get more points by subtracting defence (only defence) stats too (going as low as -20 but no lower). Basically, to know if the stats are legal, you have to add all 9 modifiers together and, if they equal 65 (or less if you took traits), you're good. In addition, you can spend your points on traits that give you advantages in other areas, however lowering the amount you can spend on stats. You can pick any of traits listed below: *'Warrior (15 points) '- when attacking in melee, if you roll 20 or more than the defender's roll you can roll twice for injury. The highest result stands. *'Furious Charge (10 points)' - charging into combat, you get a +15 to melee attacks on the first roll, but roll normally after that round unless you break away from combat somehow. This makes it more likely that you'll lock an enemy in combat if they're attacking at ranged. *'Combat Mastery' (15 points) - when hit with a counter attack, you can roll to defend against that counter regardless of whether it came from a grunt, a boss or enemy player. When the enemy hits you with a counter and rolls for injury, if you can roll higher than they did you block the counter. This applies to both melee and ranged. *'Lightning Reflexes (10 points)' - essential for ranged characters! You get a bonus for action rolls when trying to escape being locked in melee combat, making it easier to escape. *'Precise Aiming (15 points)' - when attacking at ranged, you only have to roll 15 or more than the defenders roll in order to get a precise shot off. (See 'Melee Vs Ranged' above) *'Gunslinger (20 points)' - through carrying two weapons or simply a quick trigger finger, you can attack twice per action at ranged. *'Heavy Attack (15 points)' - a single ranged attack represented by a particularly powerful blast or an explosive. Can only be used once every three turns, and does not get any ranged bonus for the attack. If sucessful, when rolling for injury you always count the result as one level higher. Light becomes heavy, heavy becomes acute, etc. *'Magic (10 points)' - you're a wizard, Harry! You can make your attacks count as magic attacks if you choose (see 'Magic above). *'Flight (10 points)' - you can fly 'short' distances in small bursts, allowing you to jump to any nearby location easily. Flying can be combined with an attack, and can be used to HIGHLY increase the chance of escaping being locked in melee combat. However, if you fly, you lose ALL defensive and offensive modifiers for melee combat the turn you fly. For ranged, you lose all your modifiers for two turns. 'You can't remain in mid-air, either - you have to take off and land as part of the same action. *'Healer (10 points) - you can make healing actions. (see 'Healing' above) Subterfuge Guide *Once you've built your Operative, you can send them on missions that don't require an army at their back. These missions could include stealing enemy technology, assassinating world leaders or other Operatives, sabotaging enemy ships, armies or military buildings or opening the gates to a city during a siege. *The sucess of these missions is dependent on the circumstances in which they are undertaken. There is always a chance an Operative will get killed attempting to do the mission. If you don't trust the luck of the dice, the mission will be carried out in Small Scale so you can use more precise tactics. If the enemy nation's player isn't online to play themselves, their forces can be NPC'd by the impartial GM. *Every Operative's subterfuge ability has a month cooldown, so must be used sparingly. *If the enemy you're attempting to subterfuge also has an Operative available, they can send them to drastically reduce your chances of sucess. Using an Operative to counter subterfuge essentially removes them from any army they are currently in. If both players are online, it'll be settled Small Scale. You can put your Operative on 'auto-counter' if you wish them to automatically appear whenever you get infiltrated, incase you're not online, but generally you'll be informed beforehand regardless. Category:Assets Category:Military